Après la bataille finale
by laetitia77230
Summary: Harry a vaincu Voldemort et se retrouve à Ste Mangouste dans le coma. A son réveil il n'a qu'une envie : retrouver celle qu'il aime


Il se réveilla une nouvelle fois mais sans ouvrir ses yeux, verts émeraudes comme sa mère. Il ne voulait pas que l'on sache qu'il était sortit du coma ; il ne voulait pas affronter les milliers de questions auxquelles ses amis allaient lui poser. Il ne voulait voir personne, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Rémus, ni Mrs Weasley qu'il considérait comme sa mère adoptive. Il voulait juste _La_ voir _Elle _; cette personne qui pouvait le rendre si heureux juste par sa présence près de lui. Ginny Weasley. Rien qu'à dire intérieurement son nom, il se sentit au paradis.

Dire qu'il l'aimait était un euphémisme. C'était la femme de sa vie, sa moitié, sa seule raison de vivre. Il l'avait rencontrée en deuxième chez son meilleur ami. Celui-ci lui avait dit qu'elle avait un faible pour lui. En effet elle était extrêmement timide et incroyablement maladroite en sa présence. Puis elle commençait enfin à être plus à l'aise avec lui après le Tournois des Trois Sorciers. C'est après la mort de Sirius où une vraie amitié fut née entre-eux. Il avait été tellement détruit par la mort de son parrain que seule Ginny arrivait à le consoler et lui faire retrouver le sourire.

C'est pendant sa sixième année que Harry se rendit compte qu'il était tombé fou amoureux de la rouquine depuis longtemps. Cependant celle-ci sortait avec Dean Thomas, ce qui déchirait le cœur du Gryffondor. Mais leur relation fut arrêtée quelques semaines plus tard par Ginny.

Le jour du dernier match de Quidditch, Harry s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. C'est ce jour-là qu'ils ont eu leur premier baiser, le plus beau de tous ; c'est ce jour-là où leur relation avait commencé ; ce jour-là où il se sentait enfin heureux

Malheureusement Voldemort gagnait en puissance et Ginny devenait la cible numéro une pour atteindre Harry. Leur séparation fut la chose la plus douloureuse pour eux. Après le mariage de Bill et Fleur Harry décida de partir en mission afin de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de Voldemort. Ginny avait tout fait pour le retenir malgré leur séparation. Il l'avait embrassée une dernière fois en lui promettant de revenir pour elle et en lui disant un dernier « je t'aime ».

C'est pour elle qu'il voulait en finir ; pour elle qu'il l'avait tué, grâce à elle qu'il avait eu l'énergie nécessaire ; pour pouvoir la retrouver et l'aimer comme elle le mérite. Après l'avoir tué il avait transplanné devant elle. Il eut juste le temps de la voir et de lui dire « je l'ai tué » avant de tomber dans le coma. Seuls les médicomages qui le prenaient en charge étaient au courant de son réveil, à sa demande.

Deux jours après, il faisait toujours semblant d'être dans le coma lors de visites, quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Il sentit que le visiteur s'approchait de plus en plus de lui et puis, plus rien. Il se demandait s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une nouvelle farce de Fred et Georges quand il sentit un poids sur son torse. La personne émanait une chaleur qui apaisait le jeune homme. Il reconnut alors un parfum, _Son_ parfum ; celui qu'il aimait tant sentir ; celui qu'elle avait reçu de sa part pour Noël. Harry n'en revenait pas : non seulement Voldemort devenait une archive pour lui, mais en plus la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout était blottie sur lui, sa tête dans le cou du brun, lui donnant des baisers papillon comme il aimait. Il dû se faire violence pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux, croiser ses yeux azurs, la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser comme il en rêvait depuis dix mois. Il décida de profiter de sa présence sur lui, au cas où Ginny ne serait pas venue seule le voir.

- Réveille-toi mon amour tu me manque tellement. Je ne tiendrais pas un jour de plus sans toi, murmura la jeune rouquine en pleurant.

C'en était trop pour Harry. Ce qu'il ne supportait absolument pas ce qui lui brisait le cœur c'était de la voir malheureuse. Lui aussi ne tiendrais pas un jour de plus. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et embrassa son front. Celle-ci leva aussitôt la tête et rencontra deux émeraudes. Les larmes cessèrent de couler aussitôt pour laisser place à un sourire radieux et des yeux brillants. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à ne pas bouger, se dévorant des yeux. N'y tenant plus Harry franchit l'espace séparant leur visage et l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible. Ils se relâchèrent à contre cœur afin de reprendre leur souffle.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il

Ginny lui répondit en l'embrassant de nouveau ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire. Il savait que Ginny allait lui poser des questions, mais pour l'instant il profitait de leurs retrouvailles.

Ils passèrent toute l'après-midi à se regarder amoureusement, s'embrasser et se souffler des mots d'amour tout en se blottissant contre l'autre.

- Tu m'as manqué, souffla Ginny contre les lèvres de Harry après un énième baiser.

- Je sais je t'ai entendue tout à l'heure.

- Tu es réveillé depuis quand ?

- Quatre jours.

- Mais je suis venue avec les autres il y a trois jours et …

- J'étais réveillé, coupa Harry. Mais je faisais semblant de ne pas l'être.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il n'y a que toi que je voulais voir.

Ginny lui fit son plus beau sourire qui le faisait fondre.

- Alors c'est bien finit ? _Il_ est mort ?

- Oui j'ai réussi ! On va enfin pouvoir s'aimer librement et comme on le souhaite sans crainte, sans danger et sans la guerre.

La crainte et le questionnement qui avaient envahi la chambre s'envolèrent aussitôt pour laisser place au soulagement et au bonheur. Ginny préféra laisser Harry se reposer car celui-ci commençait à avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. De retour chez elle, elle fut envahie de questions dues à son sourire béat, ses yeux étincelants et son retour tardif. Celle-ci leur répondit qu'elle s'était endormie au chevet de Harry et monta se coucher. Mais sa famille savait qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose.

Les jours suivants, Ginny rendit visite tous les jours à Harry. Au début Harry lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé, puis Ginny lui parla de son année scolaire. Les visites d'après les amoureux ne se parlaient pas, les regards et les gestes suffisaient. Quelques fois les médicomages les retrouvaient endormis l'un contre l'autre.

Le samedi qui suivait ce fut à l'aube que le médicomage annonça à son jeune patient qu'il pouvait partir. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier deux fois et sauta du lit pour s'habiller. Il transplanna directement dans le salon du Terrier, de dos à Mrs Weasley. Celle-ci se retourna aussitôt, ayant entendu un _crac. _En voyant Harry devant elle réveillé et en pleine forme, elle lâcha la panière de linge et serra Harry de sa forte étreinte habituelle, lui broyant deux côtes au passage. Elle voulait de mitrailler de questions mais Harry prétexta la fatigue afin d'y échapper pour quelques heures.

Au lieu de se rendre dans la chambre de Ron à gauche, il entra dans la chambre de droite où y dormait paisiblement sa belle rouquine. Il ne se déshabilla même pas - tellement pressé de la prendre dans ses bras - et se blottit contre elle en respirant le parfum fruité de son shampoing. La jeune Gryffondor se retourna, sentant un corps contre son dos.

- Harry ! Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis sortis de l'hôpital il y a quinze minutes.

Ne posant plus de question à cause de la joie de la voir ici, elle l'embrassa et repartit dans le monde des rêves avec celui qui deviendra son mari trois mois après et le père de son petit garçon un an plus tard.


End file.
